1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency knife and an endoscopic apparatus for resecting, for example, organic tissues, and a method of resecting a lesioned mucosal part using the high-frequency knife.
2. Description of the Related Art
Procedures have conventionally been carried out to resect organic tissues, such as mucous membranes, endoscopically, for example. A high-frequency surgical instrument, such as the one described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-329944, is used in these procedures.
The high-frequency surgical instrument described above has a needle-shaped knife section (electrode portion) that extends in its axial direction. If high-frequency current is supplied to the needle-shaped knife section, an organic tissue that is touched by the knife section can be cauterized and incised.